1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a joint assembly and a walking assistant robot having the same. In some example embodiments, the joint assembly is configured to support a load and be pivotable having the same rotation center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on the field of usage, walking assistant robots may be used as an assistant device for aiding a user having a decreased muscular strength and a body weight, or as a power assist robot for amplifying the user's muscular strength and supporting a load of a heavy object instead of the user for, for example, carrying the heavy object.